


The Tournament

by PL_Panda



Series: Damigami [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward potato beans, Bad Parent Tomoe Tsurugi, Damian Wayne to the rescue, Damigami, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Forced Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda
Summary: When Damian came to the City of Lights for World Championship in Fencing, he expected to win (of course) and maybe meet competent people. Given that his first opponent was a stuck-up blonde ponce who could not take defeat, he was already disappointed.When after the fight he eavesdrops on a conversation, his plans change slightly. Now he has three goals: Win the championship, show several people the way to hell, and protect a strange Bluenette that got his attentionPart of the... something between @ethelphantom and me. For every heart-breaking Constagami fic they write, I write a Damigami fluff with a happy ending.
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi/Damian Wayne
Series: Damigami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I don't own either Batman or Miraculous characters.
> 
> Part of the... something between @ethelphantom and me. For every heart-breaking Constagami fic they write, I write a Damigami fluff with a happy ending. Their last work made me cry on math... again,
> 
> I'm now on DISCORD! I made my own writer's server that you're free to join if you want a convo with me or something :)   
> https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75

The tournament

\--------------

Damian was happy. Oh! He would definitely not show it, but inside he was jumping with glee. Finally, after three years of  pestering  polite asking and  begging  presenting viable arguments, his father finally allowed him to participate in the international fencing tournament. 

He much preferred the unrestricted fighting, but that’s where his father put a line. Damian did not mind… much. The fact that his ‘chaperone’ was the Replacement on the other hand was just some joke. Bribing him with coffee to have total freedom was easier than stealing a lollipop from Todd or hacking the Pentagon network. They really needed to update their security. 

Passing the qualifiers and quarters were easy. Now, in semis, he would face the real opponents. This would be a worthy trial of his abilities and something he would be able to take pride in. Dick had a whole wall at the Manor filled with his trophies from gymnastic classes. Todd, for all his ridiculousness, still won several awards in various literary and poetry competitions. Finally, Tim had hundreds of trophies from science competitions and was an international Junior Chess Master. Of course, Damian had more achievements than all of them combined ( not really, but he would fight anyone arguing) . He  wanted needed to prove it to the world. 

Semi-finals were divided into several groups. He ended up in a group with two french kids (boy and girl), one boy from brazil, one from Russia, and a girl from Mexico. Out of the six of them, only two with the highest score would pass to the finals, which would also be happening in Paris this year. 

“Come on Demon Spawn!” Damian groaned as his brother shouted from the audience. “Finish him already!”

Apparently, coffee ran out. 

“You got this Adrien-kins! Kick this upstart bastard back into his place!” A blonde girl in a yellow jacket shouted. She had enough makeup that Damian had trouble deciding on her age. She could be anywhere between fifteen and twenty-five.

The shouting distracted him enough that he almost got hit, but his muscle memory kicked in and parried the attempt. A quick riposte was rebuffed as the two of them locked blades once more. He had to admit that the boy was good. In fact, Damian  actually had trouble had to work harder to defeat him. He managed to catch the blade in a twist before jabbing forward, forcing the blonde guy to drop his weapon. A quick strike ended the match and Damian scored quite high from all but one judge. The man clearly disliked him. Giving a fencer’s salute to the judges, Damian left the arena without giving his opponent a second gaze. 

The Wayne heir reached the locker room and was already changing when an angry blond stormed inside. 

“You must’ve cheated!” He shouted at the raven-haired boy.

“Tt. I do not have time to deal with this.” Damian slung his back over the shoulder and was about to leave when his former opponent blocked his way.

“I’m not finished! I demand satisfaction.”

Normally, the young Wayne would try for a peaceful solution for the sake of his father, but that self-entitled brat grated on his nerves. Without saying anything he pushed through the doors and stormed through the corridor. As he was closing on the exit, he heard some commotion near the backstage. Curious, he sneaked there, ready to intervene. 

He saw the bluenette girl from his group. She was Japanese but was a French representative. The woman next to her wore black glasses and a traditional Japanese outfit. There was enough resemblance for Damian to assume she was the girl’s mother.

“For the last time, I refuse, mother. I will not engage in courting, much less anything more with Agreste.” While the bluenette kept a respectful and calm tone, she was clearly agitated. Her eyes were burning with the fury that Damian only saw in Cassandra when she was dealing with one of her parents. 

“I do not care about your opinion. I allowed you enough free rein, but it is high time to start looking into some stability. Gabriel is a good friend of mine and we are sure his son and you will be a fine couple.” The woman scolded louder than necessary. 

“It is my opinion that you are mistaken. He often acts childish, disrespects me, or express downright possessive behavior.” The girl enumerated. “In addition, I find his lack of moral backbone to be repulsive.” 

“I’ve heard enough of this. You will accept his courting and later betrothal offer or you can…”

“Stuff it, mother!” She seethed and stormed away. She passed right next to where Damian was  eavesdropping observing the situation, but he remained unnoticed. 

At first, he wanted to show himself and scold the woman for how she acted toward her daughter. Their interaction was too much like how his mother was. Then, he dropped it and instead raced after the girl. She was distraught and he didn’t want to risk her doing something reckless. In Gotham, he saw it all too often. Girls running away from their parents after some arguments only to end up in a bad crowd.  That’s how he tried to justify it.

Damian shadowed the girl to a small bakery. She did not enter through a front door, instead going through the back and disappearing into the apartment upstairs. He hesitated. Clearly, she knew the owner and was looking for a friend. He had no more business here. 

Then, he walked to the front and entered through the main door. A bell sound got the attention of the owners. They were messing around the room in haste. 

“Sorry. We were just closing for the day.” 

“Oh… No problem at all.” Damian stayed still for a moment, his face devoid of any emotions. “Actually… My name is Damian. I was participating in the fencing tournament. I assume the emergency is connected to her rushing in here in tears?”

He met the eyes of the woman and felt shivers go down his spine. Batman could learn a thing or two about The Stare™ from her.

“What. Do. You. Know?” She asked him, articulating every word. 

“Um… When I was leaving I overheard them arguing. I assume the girl will want to press charges?” 

“ _ She  _ can’t.” A new voice joined them. “And  _ she _ has a name.” He noticed that the bluenette was standing on the stairs probably leading to an apartment.

“Kagami!” Another girl came running. She was smaller and had larger eyes. Her hair was also black, but when the light shone on it, it became a bit blue.  _ Curious _ . 

“Please forgive my intrusion. I was merely worried about your well-being.”

“As you can see, I am fine. I thank you for your concern, sir, but I do not need it.” She said in this respectful tone that screamed a warning. Damian was not easily intimidated.

“With all due respect, I am inclined to disagree.” Four death stares hit him at once, but he continued. “My honor does not let me leave this matter without at least offering my hand in helping to resolve this situation in the most advantageous way...” He bowed his head before Kagami, awaiting her judgment.

“Fine. I will accept your assistance to the point where honor’s demand be satisfied.” She walked toward him and bowed too. There was a silent understanding between them.

\---------

Damian was not angry. He was not even pissed. He was furious. He wanted to ruin all of them. Tomoe and Gabriel and Adrien. He wanted to unleash hell on them. Instead, he ended up in school with that blonde ponce. The bright side was Marinette and Kagami who were both in school. He ended up in the same class as a bright-haired idiot and Mari. Kagami was in the parallel class. In the end, she had to return when her mother found her and threatened with calling Police. Since Kagami was not yet of age, she had to return. For now at least. Wayne Lawyers were already working on the case, but international laws did not make it easy. Tomoe made sure that it would be problematic. 

In the end, the best Damian could do was stay close to protect Kagami from any more pressure. If it meant going to Parisian High School, so be it. 

Convincing Drake to let him enroll while they were staying in Paris was easy. He was specifically ordered to stay away from the supervillain case and let Drake deal with it. Yeah. Mister ‘I’m always asleep’ is definitely better suited for solving problems than a trained professional. 

“What are you doing here, cheater?” Speaking of Blonde idiots, he walked to Damian 

“tt. I’m attending school, and last I checked everything I did was defeat you. You’re not immortal.”

“Adrien! Who’s that mean boy you’re speaking to?” A sickly sweet voice rang as a girl with sausage hair walked to them and sank her claws into the boy. He didn’t seem to mind.

“And you’re?” He raised an eyebrow.

“His girlfriend and partner, of course, silly.” She laughed and Damian felt his hand wander to where he hid his knife. Well, one of his knives. “You must be the new kid, right? Daniel…”

“Damian. It’s an… experience to meet you.” He decided on a more neutral word when a lie couldn’t pass his throat. 

“Charmer.” She giggled and Damian stifled a gag. “You should watch out for this girl Marinette. She is a real meany.”

He did not comment on that, instead deciding to focus on  not murdering them unpacking. When Marinette finally arrived, she smiled at him and took the free seat next to him. He totally did not do his best to scare anyone else. Damian retained the grumpy look when the girl arrived but held back on the Bat-Glare™. Of course, several more people wanted to warn him about Marinette, but he focused all his stare on them and watched them wither under it.

The day was more tiring than he expected. Agreste boy kept sending him a murderous glare every five seconds. It was like that boy had no self-preservation. 

Once the classes were over, Damian changed into the fencing gear and joined a group of fencers gathered. Once Mr. D’argenteour came, he smiled seeing the boy in an all-black outfit wait patiently, almost unmoving.

“Ah! Yes! Our new student! Welcome!”

“New student? But we are half-way into the year. Recruitment already happened.” One of the boys with a  _ very _ irritating voice protested.

“Monsieur Agreste! I thought you would personally enjoy having a chance for a rematch with your competitor, given your previous encounter with him ended with a loss.” The teacher harshly shut him up. 

“Wayne.”

“Agreste.” 

Both of them walked forward and faced one-another with their swords already drawn. This time, Damian attacked with fierce precision, never giving the stupid kid a chance to do anything but block. Contrary to the tournament, he had no distractions here and his focus was solely on  _ destroying _ the boy. He wanted him humiliated and on his knees. Finally, when he decided that the show went for long enough, he delivered a strong jab to where the boy would lunge. It was a bit of a dirty tactic since he would be practically impaling himself on the sword and even with a dull tip, it would still hurt like hell. Especially when aimed at the liver. 

“Aaah!” The blonde ponce collapsed on his knees, holding the point when he impaled himself. 

“Tt. I don’t need to cheat.” Damian spat before turning to the group. “Any volunteers?”

While Kagami’s face was covered by a mask, he could almost physically feel the satisfaction radiating off of her. Or maybe it was his own? Wayne was surprised when she suddenly drew her rapier and walked to where Adrien stood. She didn’t even spare him a glance as she prepared for a duel.

“Oh! What emotions. Future competitors meet in a friendly match shortly before their encounter on a bigger scene!” The teacher beamed. “Get that boy out of here.” He dismissed Adrien like a broken good. The boy ran away angry, but nobody paid him any mind.

Kagami and Damian were evenly matched. Both of them clearly had years of practice behind them and strived for perfection. There was no wasted motion, no unused opportunity, no unnecessary pizzazz. It was like a dance they practiced since birth. At some point, taking the other down stopped being their goal and instead, they danced together in a symphony of blades.

The students watched in an awestruck trance as the two master fencers exchanged strikes. The fight was now going for over half an hour, but nobody seemed to be bothered. Damian and Kagami didn’t show any signs of exhaustion and continued their dance. It was like a line of understanding formed between them. Neither spoke a word during the fight, but one could see the respect that emerged between them. Finally, both of them struck. The match ended with a draw.

“Magnifique! Si Belle!” The trainer applauded. 

“ **Useless!** ” A different voice spoke from above. “ **I’m the better fencer! I will prove that cheat who’s the best!** ”

A boy in what could be described as a demonic fencing suit jumped down to the courtyard.

“ **I’m L'escrimeur and I come to prove that I’m the best fencer!** ”

“Tt. Entitled brat.” Damian spat. He quickly grabbed Kagami and dashed to the doors. Akuma started jabbing his sword with superhuman speed, but Damian managed to push Kagami and himself out of the way. The doors that he was going for were now ridden with holes larger than Damian’s head. He cursed in Arabic and lunged through the doors with Kagami’s hand firmly intertwined with his own. Once they were out, he ran to his motorcycle. The girl with him kept a cool head and just went with anything he planned. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“The current situation doesn’t give me too much choice.” 

“Tt.” He started the engine and immediately pushed the bike to its limits. It was a military-grade Wayne Tech motorcycle with all possible upgrades (and several that were very illegal). Damian himself added a thing or two. He pressed a hidden button and a small compartment opened in the back. Kagami squeaked as the place she was sitting on suddenly opened. Instinctively, she hugged closer to the boy before her. Neither of them tried to pay any mind to this, but inside they were both quite satisfied. 

Reaching up with one hand, he grabbed a sword and handed it to Kagami before pulling out the spare. With a press of a button, small wakizashi extended to the length of normal katana. The compartment closed, but Kagami did not let go of Damian. 

The Akuma was trying to follow them and bombarded the road with holes, but Damian was able to avoid them and slowly gained distance. He chose to get to the Wayne Enterprises headquarter as soon as possible, hoping that their security would at least slow Akuma down, or even better, stop him. When he entered the building and jumped out of the Motorbike, the lockdown already started. Strong metal slabs were blocking the windows. Most of the employees already huddled in a public shelter, but he dragged Kagami into the elevator. Instead of pressing any buttons, he opened a hatch in the floor and showed her to follow him. Without any words being spoken, both of them disappeared into the maintenance tunnels. 

\---------

He led her to a section of a wall that at first appeared completely ordinary and identical to any other wall. Until he pressed a specific brick and a door opened, leading to the sewers under Paris.

“Why do you have a secret entrance to sewers or how do you know about it?” Kagami asked.

“It was built before WE even bought the building. I memorized the schematics in a case like that.”

“That is indeed thoughtful.” The girl nodded. “We should not stop moving. The idiot is still following us and we have more chances to lose him in the sewers.”

They were walking in silence for another ten minutes or so until a wave of Ladybugs suddenly swarmed them. When they opened their eyes, they were back at the school. Nobody else was there.

“Looks like the crisis is over. We can now go our separate ways.” Damian spoke in a business-like tone, but there was some regret there.

“While that is one of the options, I feel in debt for your assistance in today’s events. While Ladybug has my full trust, I’m still deeply grateful for your presence. You saved my life on several occasions.” She extended her hand that was still holding the extended sword. Damian twisted the bottom of the handle and it collapsed back into smalled wakizashi.

“Tt. Keep it. I believe you will have more uses for it. I already have one.” He felt his cheeks heat up but decided to ignore it. 

“While a simple coffee would in no way be enough to repay you for what you’ve done, I hope that it can be a good start.” She said. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before she continued. “Would you like to accompany me for a coffee?”

“Yes. I would.” Damian said in a voice a bit higher than usual.

  
  



End file.
